Decorative displays such as a greeting cards with movable components are well known in the art. These can include, for example, cards that incorporate “pop-up,” “view changing,” or “pull out” features.
The prior art suffers from certain shortcomings or limitations. The purpose of the present invention is to overcome these and other shortcomings or limitations in the prior art.